Embodiments of the current invention relate to dump carts that can perform multiple functions. Dump carts are often used in lawn and garden settings, on construction sites, or for recreational activities and are usually pulled by a lawn tractor, all-terrain vehicle, or other vehicle. Dump carts may be adapted to carry loads such as grass, leaves, dirt, gravel, or the like. Often, a dump cart can dump its load to the rear of the cart but not in any other direction. Occasionally, the vehicle pulling the dump cart, or another piece of equipment, may require repair or maintenance for which access to an under side of the vehicle is needed. For example, a blade of a lawn mower may need changing. Lifting and holding the mower in position to change the blade may be difficult without the assistance of a lift jack. Typically, the dump cart includes the basic components for lifting an object, but cannot directly do so.